


Angry

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Showki after that day when Kihyun 'seduce' Hyunwoo /wink/





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck in summary but I hope you guys enjoy it, I actually forgot how I wanted this story to become so I'm sorry in advance if it this is weird ;u;

“Kihyunnie I-“ Hyunwoo stopped talking when suddenly Kihyun slammed the door in front of his face

“Waaaa problem in paradise” Hyungwon watched the drama unfolded in front of him and other members

“You fucked up” Hoseok patted Hyunwoo’s shoulder before he left the leader to go for shower

“Hyung!!! You need to be responsible! How am I going to sleep inside when Kihyun Hyung locked the door!!!” Changkyun whined before he stomped off to the living room

“I’m taking your bed Hyung” Minhyuk said before he went to Hyunwoo’s room while yawning

“Good luck Hyung” Jooheon shrugged and left the older’s alone while the latter could only sigh ruffling his hair in frustration

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Hyunwoo thought the next morning Kihyun would be in a better mood but he was wrong, he woke up earlier than the younger just to find himself being ignored all the time, he couldn’t help but feel bad when he saw how red and swollen Kihyun’s eyes were

“Kihyunnie I – “ Hyunwoo stopped talking when Kihyun finally turned around with his bloody eyes and glared at Hyunwoo without saying anything which gave a shock to the older, Kihyun turned around and left Hyunwoo hanging again

“Changkyun-ah sorry, go inside your room now and sleep” Kihyun shook the younger awake when he found Changkyun was sleeping on the sofa at the living room

“I’m hungry Hyung” Changkyun yawned and stretched

“I’ll cook something for you but go inside your room first, it’s cold here” Kihyun instructed while tidying up the game console on the floor

“Okay…” Changkyun agreed knew better than to make the ‘angry-Kihyun’ even angrier

“Do you need help baby?” Hyunwoo asked when Kihyun was putting on his apron, the younger didn’t even turn to look at him, he just continued his daily routine. Without Hyunwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo swore he didn’t mean to hurt Kihyun, everyone knows he would rather cut his hand first before he did that to someone he loves so much. Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun from far watching the younger cleaning up the kitchen, no difference in his routine only thing was how quiet the younger was on that day. He approached the younger more than 10 times that day and he was ignored at the same time too, he would rather have the younger to scream at him than to be ignored like this, Hyunwoo sighed before he moved to the kitchen grabbed the younger’s hand and held it tightly with his, Kihyun looked up at him and he hated himself for being the reason why Kihyun looked so gloomy that day

“We need to talk” Hyunwoo said, hand still tightly holding Kihyun’s

“I will talk to you once I’m ready” Kihyun sighed didn’t even bother to try to let go his hand knowing how strong his boyfriend is

“This is not about readiness, I can’t take it anymore, to feel you so distant from me, I miss you Ki…” Hyunwoo confessed “And I’m sorry, I really sorry for what I did, I didn’t know you will feel hurt because of that” Hyunwoo let go Kihyun’s hand when the younger remained silent in front of him “Will you forgive me?” Hyunwoo took Kihyun’s hand again and caressed it gently

“Alright… fine…” Kihyun said after moment of silent in between them

“Really?” Hyunwoo’s eyes were sparkling with hope

“But… just one question” Kihyun said, arms folded in front of his chest, the sadness and hurt in his eyes turned into pissed?

“100 questions or 1000 questions, I’m ready to answer” Hyunwoo smiled feeling relieved to finally have the younger back on his arms

“Do you… really… uhmm…” Kihyun bit his lips in worried while Hyunwoo raised up one of his eyebrows asking Kihyun to continue “Does your heart really… doesn’t have any reaction when I tried to seduce – YA! DON’T LAUGH!” Kihyun hit Hyunwoo’s thick arm and pouted “Forget it, I shouldn’t have asked about it” Kihyun was about to leave when Hyunwoo suddenly grabbed his hand and put it on his chest “What are you –“

“Can you feel it?” Hyunwoo asked and when Kihyun nodded he smiled “This heartbeat, is only for you, every beat of it is only for you and now you know baby when one day you leave me… I might still be alive, but the soul and the heartbeat will go away together with you because you are the reason, the only reason of my existence… Don’t ever doubt my feelings, don’t ever doubt this heartbeat you feel right now… I love you Ki… I love you so much you won’t believe it but I will show you everyday in my life, I will show you instead of letting you to listen about it everyday, I will prove to you that my feelings are real and I’m ready to show you how I feel about you for the rest of my life or even until the next life” Hyunwoo took Kihyun’s hand and kissed it

“Where did you read that from?” Kihyun rolled his eyes but he could feel tears threatening to drop down from his eyes “I love you too idiot” Kihyun smiled when Hyunwoo hugged him

“So much?”

“So much…”

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I’ve said it thousand times, I’ve screamed it million times inside my head, but it doesn’t make it any less true… I love you… forever… till my last breath…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung lu- WHAT THE SH – YA HYUNG HAVE SOME MERCY TO MY INNOCENT EYES” Jooheon screamed while running from the kitchen

“You just scared the hell out of your fav son” Kihyun slapped Hyunwoo’s arm before trying to move away from Hyunwoo’s lap

“He is not my fav son when he behaves like that, where are you going?” Hyunwoo frowned when Kihyun trying to let go his hug

“I need to continue to tidy up the kitchen Hyung” Kihyun whined

“After what you did yesterday?”

“What did I do?”

“After you touched my nipp –“ Hyunwoo stopped talking when Kihyun put his palm over the older’s mouth

“There are kids around watch your mouth!” Kihyun glared

“Hmmm… I’m sorry to disappoint you baby but you did that in front all of them” Hyunwoo chuckled caressing Kihyun’s blushing cheek

“I must be crazy” Kihyun rolled his eyes

“And I must be crazy too because I can’t stop thinking about that until now, and I’m crazy enough to repeat that scene again… now” Hyunwoo smirked before he indulged himself in the taste of Kihyun’s lips, his favorite taste in the world…

 

 

_Safe to say none of monsta x members came out from their room that day until Kihyun called them for lunch_


End file.
